Daddies's girl
by Not Completely Normal
Summary: Sequel to Super Love. 14 years later Emily is now 14 and is growing up with gay dads. Scomiche Pentatonix Superfruit
1. Chapter 1

**Emily's pov/**

Hi, my name is Emily. I'm fourteen years old and I have gay dads. I love my dads. You might know who they are. My dads names are Scott and Mitch Grassi-Hoying. It's crazy right? Totally, except I've always been too scared to ask Scott why he only has one arm. I don't know if he was born with it or something happened.

Well enough about my dads, you probably want to know more about me. What do you picture when you think Emily Grassi-Hoying? The weird girl who has two dads and a odd sense of fashion like that girl Rachel Berry on glee? Well I'm not like her, I'm a complete tomboy but still at the top of the middle school food chain with a youtube channel with over a million subscribers and my singing career is already taking off. My dads say I became a member of Pentatonix since the minute I was born and ruled the band since I could say my first word. Pentatonix is the most popular band right now and I'm most recognizable teenage girl. I beat the kardashian's grand kids and the Jenners too.

"hey Emily, do you have one of our lights?" Mitch asked "sorry daddy I was using it" I smiled and went to my room to retrieve the light. "thank you" Scott smiled "hey um dad?" I asked nervously "what's up?" Scott asked "I've asked a lot of random questions before but this one has been on my mind for years" I started "why do you only have one arm? were you in an accident or just born like that?" He set down what he had in his hand then looked at me. I looked down with a mixture of fright and nervousness. "I'm sorry for asking" I said quietly "no, Emily. It's not a bad question. If I had a parent with only one arm I would want to know why and I'm not mad at you for asking" Scott assured me. "can we talk about it over some nutella toast?" I said and a smile grew on Scott's face. "she's so your child" Mitch chuckled from the couch. "then we can play Mario party" I added as I pulled the jar of nutella.

I opened the jar and screeched "dad we got code red!" I announced "We're toast!" Scott replied "get to the nutella mobile!" I announced like batman or maybe wonder woman because woman are more fierce. Scott grabbed his keys and wallet and we headed to the car. Code red stands for no nutella and we always have the same response every time there's a code red.

I ran into the apartment with the jar of nutella with Scott behind me. "toast" I said like a doctor so Scott handed me two pieces of toast. "knife" I said so Scott handed me a knife. I spread the nutella on each piece of bread. I set the bread on a plate and carried it to the living room.

"you two are crazy" Mitch chuckled as we sat down. "we had something really important to discuss and you know it's important when nutella's involved" I explained "ok so about my arm. well Mitch and I were in an accident that did severely injure both of us and I became anorexic for about four months. during that four months I had attempted to kill myself twice. about a month after I tried to kill myself the second time someone broke into our apartment and shot my arm. it was impossible to repair my arm so they had to amputate it. over the past thirteen, fourteen years I've been beat up by strangers for being the only openly gay and married one armed man with a daughter in a popular band" Scott explained so I hugged him. "I love you dad, I can't believe you've been through so much" I sniffled so he kissed my head. "once he punched a guy out in one punch because the guy flicked your nose when you were an infant" Mitch said "are you serious?" I asked surprised "yup, I cracked my knuckle in the process but oh well" Scott shrugged then I looked at the tv. "well you're about to get your ass kicked by your daughter in Mario party" I smirked "oh hell no! you better get the ice because I'm bout to roast you" he shot back "you better watch out 'cause this bitch is going to beat both of you" Mitch said so I put the game in and we all grabbed controllers.

"ha I won!" I cheered and danced around the room "well you win the right to go to bed because you have school tomorrow" Mitch smirked "fine, good night" I sighed and went to my room. This sucks. Spring break is over now. I looked at my violin case in the corner and smiled. Lindsey Sterling has been teaching me how to dance and play violin since I was five so I'm pretty experienced except I have to practice on the roof of our apartment complex because we have such bitch neighbors.

"Emily, time to get up you have school" I heard Mitch whisper and saw a little bit of light creeping in through the doorway. "fine, I'm getting up but can you help me with my outfit?" I mumbled "when ever you want" He smiled and went over to my closet while I went to go shower, do my hair and put make up on. I went back to my room and saw the outfit Mitch had chosen. Black ripped skinny jeans with camouflage leggings to go underneath because of school dress code, my wonder woman shirt and black combat boots. I checked myself out in the mirror then grabbed my violin and backpack. "ok let's go" I smiled so we all walked out to the car.

We were walking for about a block to get to my school when some guy purposefully ran into Scott and called him a faggot. "hey!" I said so the man turned around "leave my dads alone. they did nothing to mess up your life and they sure as hell didn't call you a faggot. so watch out before something bad happens to you" I told him so he walked over to me. He slapped me then Scott's face turned bright red "don't you lay a god damn hand on my daughter again!" Scott yelled "she deserved that. she's an ugly slut and you're probably not ever her dads. she probably pay you so she can fuck your tiny little dicks" the man said so I ran back to where the car was. I leaned against the car and slid down it so I was sitting on the ground. I held my knees to my chest and cried into my knees.

 **Mitch's pov/**

I watched Scott go from pissed off to 'I'm going to brake your fucking neck and shove your own dick down your throat then shove your head up your ass' pissed off. Yeah that's not a fun Scott to experience. Me personally, I'd prefer naked Scott, naked and horny Scott is even more fun. I ran and found Emily crying on the ground next to the car. "oh my poor baby" I said and rushed over. I sat on the ground next to her and pulled her close to my chest. "why would someone say some thing so mean to our faces?" Emily sobbed "I don't know. you can't let this get to you, it shows them that they are getting to you and they want to see you break down and try to hide. you have to show them that you are stronger than them. it doesn't mean physically it just means mentally so let's fix your make up and you show that bitch who's boss" I smiled so she nodded and hugged me "I love you dad" she whispered "I love you too baby girl" I smiled. It's still the best feeling in the world when my daughter tells me she loves me. Scott could one day turn on me and absolutely hate me but I know for sure that my daughter will always love me and visit when ever she gets the time just because,

I fixed Emily's make up then we walked back over to see Scott had punched the guy out. "damn that was fast" I simply said and held his hand. We walked Emily the rest of the way to her school. Emily turned around and hugged Scott. "I love you dad" She said then ran to see her friends. I smiled and Scott pulled me close to him. We went back to the apartment and at first I wanted to relax just sitting on the couch but that didn't happen.

I was sitting on the couch just checking twitter when Scott sat next to me. He started kissing my neck and jawline until our lips met. I set my phone down and I felt his hand move into my pants and grasp my dick. I let out a small moan as his hand moved up and down. I stopped him right before I came and pulled him into our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's pov/**

I walked over to my best friend Marco and smiled. "Hey, what's up Em?" He asked "well nothing much. My dad beat the living shit out of a random man because he called me a slut" I smiled "oh my god! are you serious?" My other best friend Ashley asked "totally" I replied "oh my god move you're standing in front of my locker" I said to one of the jock boys. "um excuse me but you, a girl can't tell me what to do" he told me "Josh move your fat ass before I shove your own dick down your throat" I threatened "Well if you don't shut the hell up then I'm going to shove your head up your own vagina or would you like that because you're about as straight as your dads" he shot back "well at least I don't spend all my time sucking Coach Watson's dick to stay on the team because we all know the only balls you can catch are the straight boys that you turn gay" I shot back "ouch bro, good luck recovering from that one" Josh's football buddy said and walked off. "oh and by the way I'm straight" I told him and walked away with a hair flip.

"damn girl you roasted his ass" Mark said. Mark is a semi-closeted gay. My dads know he's gay because he's always over at our place and his dad is a full out homophobic. His dad does not know that I have two dads. If he did then I'd probably never get to see Mark again. "so uh Em, this is really important" Mark said nervously "what's up?" I asked "my dad wants to meet your parents before I can go to your place after school" he replied "fuck. well I guess he was going to find out one way or another" I sighed "ok update me" Ashley said sitting next to me with her lunch. "Mark's dad is going to meet my dads after school" I sighed "mark you were a good friend" Ashley said so I stepped on her foot signaling for her to shut up. We finished lunch and the last four periods then it was time to leave.

I walked out and was met by my dads. "hey" I sighed "what's wrong?" Mitch asked "Mark's super homophobic dad wants to meet my parents and he doesn't know you guys are my dad and that Mark is gay" I explained then Mark walked over with his dad. "ok where's your parents Emily?" Mark's dad asked "these are my parents. Scott and Mitch Grassi-Hoying" I replied nervously "Marcus Anthony Mathews! I told you to stay away from gay people so what are you doing with these people?" Mark's dad asked "why can't I? what is wrong with a ,am liking another man?" Mark asked "Everything. men weren't meant to have a dicks up their asses" Mark's dad replied "well if you hate gays then you're sure as hell going to hate me because I'm gay" Mark said and I looked at him like he's crazy "you stupid son a bitch. I told you that there is nothing worse than being gay!" Mark's dad shouted then slapped Mark. "excuse me but we did not choose to be gay. for some men woman don't turn them on but other men do. it's nothing any homosexual person can control" Mitch said "fine you think it's ok for a fourteen year old boy to be gay then you take the faggot. you have an hour to get clothes and what ever else you'll want from my house" Mark's dad said causing tears to flow down Mark's cheeks. "if we don't take him will you hurt him?" Scott asked "I'll beat the gay out of him" Mark's dad replied "fine, we'll follow you to your house and get some of his stuff" Mitch said so I smiled. "come on Mark. let's go get in the car" I said with a slight smile. Mark nodded and smiled.

We got two suit cases of Mark's clothes and some extra stuff he wanted and now he's staying with mt family. "thank you guys. that's not exactly how I pictured me coming out to my dad but thank you for letting me stay here" Mark said standing my the counter. "you've been Emily's best friend since kindergarten and we don't want you to be abused and commit suicide or harm yourself" Mitch replied then Scott handed him a piece of nuttella toast. We sat down at the table and I pulled out my binder. "homework really?" Mark whined "I don't get my homework done over a million subscibers don't get a video and that's not going to happen" I simply replied so he pulled out his binder and we worked on our homework together.

"hey guys urgent PTX meeting at Kirstie's so we'll be back soon. behave and Emily you know how to cook so if we aren't home by six just make mac and cheese for dinner" Scott said "ok. Love you daddies" I smiled before they left. I locked the door then went back to doing my homework.

My dads didn't get back until like ten o'clock and I didn't know where Mark would sleep. We live in a two bedroom apartment so there isn't a spare bedroom. "We can pull out the air mattress and he can stay in your room" Scott suggested "you're not worried about us?" I asked "he's gay. he won't try anything" Mitch replied so I chuckled and went to my room.

 **Scott's pov/**

I laid next to Mitch in our bed and kissed his temple. "I love you" He mumbled "I love you too" I smiled as I brought him close to my chest and we soon fell asleep.

I got up and went into Emily's room. "hey Emily, it's time to get up" I said turning the light on "ok" she mumbled so I left the room. I went to Mitch and I's room and saw Mitch fell back to sleep. "fine, you can sleep in today" I chuckled and kissed his cheek before going to the closet to find a good outfit. I got dressed and left with Emily and Mark.

We were walking to starbucks before I drove Emily and Mark to school when suddenly Emily collapsed. "Emily!" I screeched and looked at her. Her breathing is faint and her pulse is faint. I pulled out my phone and called the ambulance. I called Mitch and told him to pick Mark and I up.

We got to the hospital and I couldn't stop pacing across the waiting room " -Hoying?" A nurse asked so I walked over and Mitch followed close behind. "What's wrong with Emily? Why did she collapse?" I asked worried "she collapsed because she has breast cancer" the nurse told us and Mitch immediately hugged me. "can we see her?" I asked "only direct family members" the nurse said "I am her father" I told her in a duh tone "and you?" she asked "her other father" Mitch sniffled "the kid?" she asked looking at Mark "her brother" I lied "ok. right this way" she said then walked down a hallway.

I looked at Emily laying unconscious and hugged Mitch tightly. "oh my god Emily" Mark whispered then walked over to her. I looked at him and saw him sit next to her. I watched him whisper something to Emily then saw Emily smile. "Emily are you awake?" I asked shakily so she nodded and spoke

"what happened? why am I in the hospital?"

"Emily you passed out in the middle of the side walk because you have breast cancer"

She stared blankly at the ceiling with her eyes filling with tears.

"Emily, we are so sorry. We want to give you the best life anyone could have and you don't deserve to have this happen" Mitch told her.

"it's ok daddy. I couldn't have prevented it and my life is perfect. all I ever need is my dads to love me and my life would be perfect"

"honey we will always love you" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I heard someone wanted starbucks" someone said so I looked to see Kirstie standing in the doorway with five starbucks coffees. "oh my god Kirstie you didn't have to" Mitch smiled and took the drink holder out of her hand. "but I'd do anything for my best friends and the special sixth member of Pentatonix" Kirstie smiled and handed out the drinks. "hey Mark, I couldn't remember what you liked so I got you the same thing as Emily" Kirstie told Mark "that's fine thanks" Mark smiled and we all sat around Emily's hospital room drinking starbucks and talking.


	3. Chapter 3

Emily laid in bed and sighed. She got really bored just laying in bed for the past two weeks. "hey Emily" Mark smiled "hey how'd you get here and aren't you supposed to be at school. "I ditched school and rode the city bus" Mark explained "awesome well I'm glad you are here because I'm really board" Emily sighed so Mark sat down. well I brought your camera if you wanted to vlog a bit because your subscribers miss you" Mark smiled "no, I don't really like to vlog that much" Emily sighed. Mark set the camera and looked at Emily. Mark was really questioning his sexuality right now. He leaned forward and kissed Emily.

He pulled back and Emily was surprised. "I don't think I'm gay anymore" Mark said "what?" Emily asked "I really like you Emily and I realized hat I care about you more than just a best friend when you ended up in the hospital" Mark explained "I like you too" Emily smiled "wait really?" Mark asked "yeah" Emily smiled "so will you be my girlfriend?" Mark smiled "yeah, I will be your girlfriend" Emily smiled. Scott and Mitch walked in and smiled. "hey Emily the doctor said you can go home now" Scott smiled "awesome. now leave so I can get dressed" Emily smiled so everyone left. Emily got dressed then walked out of the room.

They got to the apartment and Emily smiled. "I'm so glad to be home" Emily smiled "I'm glad you're home" Scott smiled and hugged Emily. Emily sighed and went into her room. "I missed being in my own room where doctors can't bother me and the annoying beeping sound is nonexistent" Emily smiled "hey not to be a buzz kill but we need to know if you're going to school tomorrow or not" Mitch said "um of course I'm going to school, I have friends who need me" Emily smiled "and I don't want to miss the lessons so I can get smarter and get a good job" Mitch chuckled and walked off.

Emily was sitting on her bed editing a video when Scott poked his head in. "hey your dad and I have to go to a PTX meeting, we'll be back in a few hours" Scott smiled "ok, see you later" Emily smiled so her two fathers left.

Mark walked into Emily's room and sat next to her. "hey beautiful" Mark smiled causing Emily to blush. "let's watch netflix together" Mark smiled so Emily agreed and opened netflix on her lap top. They chose a movie and sat together watching it.

Emily fell asleep on Mark's shoulder and the movie had ended so Mark just stayed there not wanting to wake her up. he enjoyed it just being the two of them together not in a hospital. Mark sighed and checked his phone. He eventually fell asleep too.

Scott and Mitch got home and decided to check on Emily. "awe that's cute" Mitch whispered looking at Emily and Mark together. "should we wake them up for dinner?" Scott asked "no, they're fine. they can eat when they wake up" Mitch smiled and quietly closed the door.

Mitch hugged Scott and smiled. "I love you" Mitch smiled "I love you too" Scott replied and kissed Mitch. The two sat on the couch and started playing Marion party like they used to. "Mitchy we should invite beyonce over" Scott smiled "she's on tour" Mitch replied "oh yeah, forgot about that" Scott sighed and continued playing.

* * *

 **hey everyone! ok sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I have school, my boyfriend, cross country, my dog and my horse so I'm pretty busy. OK so short chapter and I think I accidentally changed the writing style, I was too lazy to go back to check but oh well you can deal with it. if you don't like it don't leave a review and leave. All good reviews please. see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily walked down the halls with Mark and smiled. "hey Em" Ashley smiled sitting next to Emily. "hey Ash" Emily smiled "so update me" Ashley smiled "well my cancer is gone, I'm uploading two new videos tomorrow, one music and the other about what's been going on and that's pretty much it" Emily explained. "awesome, what song are you singing for your music video?" Ashley smiled "not singing, I'm playing violin" Emily said in a duh tone. "oh duh" Ashley smiled then the bell rang for them to go to class.

Emily got home and went to the kitchen to get a snack. she saw a note on the counter from her dads saying they had to go to a PTX meeting and rehearsal so they won't be home until late. "hmm ok" Emily shrugged and went into her room. Mark followed and sat next to her on the bed. Mark looked over at Emily and smiled. "you're so beautiful" Mark smiled causing Emily to blush. Mark leaned over and kissed Emily. They began to make out and accidentally ended up going all the way.

Emily got dressed and laid back on her bed. "that was fun" Emily smiled "yeah, we should do that more often" Mark smiled. Emily closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes as she remembered something. "Mark?" Emily said nervously "hmm?" Mark asked sleepily. "we didn't use a condom and you came inside me" Emily told him "that's ok, you won't get pregnant. you're only fourteen" Mark assured her. Emily nodded and drifted to sleep.

Scott poked his head into Emily's room to see her and mark sprawled out on Emily's bed sleeping. He smiled and closed the door quietly. He walked over to Mitch and hugged him. "our daughter is perfect" Scott smiled "I know. let's go to bed" Mitch yawned so the two walked into their bedroom. They both laid in bed and smiled. Scott smiled at Mitch and kissed him. "I love you" Mitch whispered "I love you too" Scott smiled.

}2 months later{

Emily has been feeling weird lately. She got up and threw up in the bathroom. "hey sweetie, I think we should take you to the doctor to see what's wrong" Mitch told Emily so she nodded "ok" She got dressed and went out to the car.

Emily sat on the bed at the doctors office and waited for the doctor to come back. There was a knock at the door then the doctor walked inside. "ok Emily looking at your condition, you are showing signs of pregnancy so we are going to give you a urine test and an ultra sound" The doctor explained handing Emily a little cup. Emily peed in the cup then left it for the doctor.

Emily laid on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The doctor moved the wand around Emily's stomach. The doctor sighed then looked at the computer. "well?" Scott asked "Emily, you are pregnant" The doctor smiled. "what?" Mitch asked "but...how? wait...ohhh" Emily whispered "ok well you can go now. make sure you come back once a month for a monthly check" The doctor smiled.

Emily sat in the back seat of the car silently. "Emily, who did you have sex with?" Mitch asked "Mark" Emily whispered "wait did you just say Mark? your best friend who just moved back in with his parents?" Scott asked "yeah" Emily replied quietly "are you mad at me?" "no, we aren't mad. just very disappointed" Scott replied.

The three walked into their apartment silently and Emily went straight to her room. "Emily come here!" Scott called from the living room so she walked into the living room. "what?" Emily asked then she saw Mark and his parents. "Emily would you care to tell Mark what's going on" Mitch said "Mark, you got me pregnant" Emily told him causing him to go pale. "I-I'm a f-father?" Mark stuttered "damn right you are so you better get your shit together and help raise the baby" Mark's dad said "we don't have space here for a baby" Scott said "we have a spare room, they can move in with us" Mark's mom said "ok, well as she get's closer to the due date we can start moving her stuff" Mitch sighed. "I'm tired, can I go to bed now?" Emily asked "yeah, good night" Scott sighed so Emily hugged her dads then went to bed. "Mark you're staying with her. from now on you guys are going to act like a married couple, you can switch off houses to sleep at" Mark's dad said so Mark sighed.

Mark walked into Emily's room to see she was only in her panties. He closed the door and smirked. "you're beautiful" Mark whispered walking over to her. "thanks" Emily blushed. Mark moved his hand to her underwear and removed them. They laid in Emily's bed and Mark slowly pushed his cock into Emily from behind. They started fucking slowly trying to be quiet because of their parents in the other room. They eventually drifted to sleep after they had finished.

* * *

 **heyyyyy. so short chapter and weird shit but oh well, don't hate. keep your hate in your head. ok all good reviews and I'll post soon-ish. I have a life so bye bitches! XD**


End file.
